Everything has changed
by gauri0002
Summary: I'm just here to work for 6 months , earn money and get the hell out. I am in no way getting involved with him Or that is what I had thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi . I am new to writing stories and I hope you like this one.**

 **The characters are not similar to the story. And there many other characters that I have added on my own.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

 **-X-**

The story is based in New York.

A little bit about the main characters in the story:

MIKAN SAKURA:

She is 22 years old.

She is a nice fun girl who went to NYU to study psychology and has a BSc in it. Her parents like far away and wants a job to fund her education and herself as she does not like to ask money from her family. She has a successful elder sister.

She is smart and hardworking and good at sports. She is funny and sassy and can be rude sometimes.

(I didn't describe her appearance so that you can imagine the way she looks the way you want to)

NATSUME HYUUGA:

He is 24 years old.

He is the heir of the Hyuuga family and is succeeding his father in the business. He has a 21 year old sister Aoi.

He is a playboy and acknowledges it. He has brownish red eyes and black hair. He can be rude to people and doesn't know the struggles of a common man. He can be quite superior in his attitude.

Mikan's POV :

Well here I am.

It is 3 pm and today is my first day at work as a personal assistant to and here I am standing in front of a large glass building. The Hyuuga is a big name in the hotel and construction industry, they have recently joined in the entertainment industry too. I've heard that Mr. Hyuuga is quite a charmer ( _aka Womanizer)_ but I'm just here for 6 months and here to earn money for further education.

As I enter the tall building I notice everything is so artistic and beautiful. The receptionist seems to remember me from before and tells me to go straight to the top floor to Mr. Hyuuga's cabin and I do.

I am right in front of his door and surprisingly every cabin here (3 cabins) here is wooden, I thought it would be glass as I saw in TV serials.

 _Okay Mikan you can do this._

I knocked on the door and a husky voice told me to come in and as I entered – you won't believe it- I saw a woman all over a man with black hair. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a tight white shirt with its top buttons open showing her cleavage. The first thing that ran through my mind was _What the fuck_. She got down from his chair and now I could clearly see the man. He looked quite young to own such an empire. He smirked at me and said

"You must be my new P.A."

And before I could say anything

" You look quite plain. I told them to get me a beautiful one"

And boy was I offended. I mean I know I am no Victoria secret angel but I was not not-beautiful! I collected my calm and replied

" Yes, sir . I am. Sorry for my look but I thought that brain was valued more over body here."

" Ah Yes it is. Lisa dear would you get off me." He said

The lady with the big boobs got off him and did her buttons and walked towards me.

" You are new here. Its okay you will get used to it." She said and walked out off the cabin taking her handbag.

The black haired man started laughing ridiculously and I don't know why. I wished I could punch him in his face. _So annoying._

He summoned me to sit down and I did. He took some papers and glanced at it. Well all I could say that he had a pretty face and his tousled hair suited him and –

 _Wait. What am I thinking?! He is my boss and a player!_

"So your name is Mikan Sakura and you studied psychology in college. So why apply here that to for six months ? " he asked snapping me out of my daze.

" Yes I am and I need the job to fund for further education" I replied

" Why are you wearing semi-formal clothing?"

" The rule book said that semi-formal clothing was allowed."

"So you've read the rulebook huh? Okay ." He stood up and so did I out of courtesy.

" I'm your boss Natsume Hyuuga." He said firmly , looking into my eyes " you are welcome to our company. You may go outside, Lisa will be waiting for you. She will brief you about your work."

" Thank you sir." I said and was about to step out when he said " Lisa was my previous P.A." with a smirk as if he was hinting something.

As soon as I got out I heaved a sigh of relief. _What a jerk. Just what the hell was he indicating? He is never getting that._

I saw Lisa and she briefed me about everything in her sweetly sickening voice and showed me around. And before I knew it was 6 pm, time to go home.

( time skip to 11 pm)

I was laying on my bed with complete silence and my thoughts hit me like a hurricane.

 _I don't know how I am gonna survive 6 months with that pervert. I would like to quit but this job pays so well. It will help me with my student loans._

The thought of student loan made my cringe in disgust. I mean just why is it so damn high, like why the hell is education so expensive!

I decide to continue my rant later and go to sleep.

 _I have a long day tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :)**

 **I hope you like it**

-x-

Mikan's POV :

It's 8 am in the morning and I know I am going to be damn late if I don't get up now.

So here I am finally in my office at sharp 9, at my desk which is right in front of Mr. Hyuuga's cabin. If one useful thing that I have learned in school then that is to get ready in 15 minutes.

I see a huge file on my desk and a stick note attached to it telling me what I have to do. I notice Mr. Hyuuga has still not come. I find the people in this office a bit weird maybe I am wrong maybe I watch a lot of movies because I had thought that the office would be a little chirpier and more lively but all I see here people minding their own business. Not that it's wrong. Oh well I need to get working.

It is around 2 pm when a bald man with a good sense in fashion comes in running and literally shouts "He is coming" and everyone's head shoots up and suddenly they are all in hurry to do something.

 _What the hell is this? Who the hell is coming? My guess it's Natsume. Are we recreating The Devil wears Prada?_ I think to myself as I complete reviewing every last bit of the file.

And I was right. I was Natsume who entered through the glass doors. He walks into his cabin.

 _I don't understand all the hype._

And then I hear Natsume calling me out in a really loud voice. _Okay maybe I do now._

I go inside and there he is sitting flawlessly on his chair.

"You know I am paying you to be my P.A ." he says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

" Yes sir . I do"

" Then why does my cabin still look like it has been hit by a hurricane?"

I realize that I was supposed to clear all the clutter. I try to reason with him.

" I am sorry sir. I was reviewing the file that was on my desk. This mistake won't happen again"

" Go get me some coffee."

"yes sir"

 _He appeared so different yesterday. Does he have mood swings?!_

As I get him his coffee he suddenly seems to be in a good mood.

"I swear he is having mood swings." I think

" Excuse me?" Mr. Hyuuga says "I am not having mood swings."

And then I realise that I was thinking out loud. Embarrassed by what I said , I just stood there.

"You are making a stupid face." He said

"uh- um –sorry. Is there anything else can I do for you Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Actually yes. I need you to review these files by tomorrow and give it to me first thing in the morning" then he pulled out 3 files which were as huge as the one I got in the morning and it was impossible to review them in such little time. I knew it he did this on pupose.

He said something which I did not quite catch.

"pardon me sir"

"I said just how long are you going keep wearing drab like that. You come to an office, this is not your college where you can wear whatever you want."

My face may have twitched and made a ridiculous expression as a reflex action because he made a victorious look like he had just won an argument.

 _Seriously. What is it with him is he a kid?_

NEXT DAY :

Natsume's POV :

It is 8.00 am in the morning and I am in my cabin for god knows what reason. Today I felt like coming early, it is really boring staying at home. When I turn I see a girl with sloppy clothes on like she works at an old age home.

"What are you doing here? It is before the office timing." I asked

"I could ask you the sa- I-I m-mean, I am s-sorry Mr Hyuuga thus is your office you can come as you please. I had just come here early to tidy your cabin."

 _This girl seriously says whatever is on her mind._

Mikan's POV :

 _Why the hell am I like this ? I should really learn to keep quite._

" Did you finish reviewing the files?" he asks snapping me out of my daze.

Honestly, I have just slept for two hours at night and dark circles under my eyes. Reminds me of college. I had thought work would have been a bit better.

" Yes sir." I kept the files at his table and was ready to leave when I heard a 'thank you'.

 _He sure seems to be in a good mood._

I turn to see him smirking at me.

"What _?_ " I asked abruptly

"Nothing." He says still smirking.

I take my leave and then he suddenly starts laughing.

 _What the hell is his problem!_

Self-consciously I walk into the washroom and take a look in the mirror.

 _Nothing is wrong with my look._

Then I look down at my feet and I come to know why he was laughing. I was still wearing the socks I wear at home.

 _Which idiot wears socks with polka dots on them to office! Ughhh why am I so stupid?_

I remove them and come out of the washroom and as I walk towards my desk I see Natsume sitting there.

"Those socks were quite refreshing. Is it a new fad or something to wear polka dotted socks to office?" he ask with a stupid smirk.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't have just 2 hours of sleep because I had to review some ridiculously big files." I snap at him.

" Calm down Polka . I am sorry. Truly sorry." he says as he starts laughing like a retarded seal. I don't know why but I start laughing with him too. I notice he looks quite cute while he smiles.

 _If only he could smile like this every day._

Natsume's POV :

This is the first time I have seen her smile. She looks kinda cute. I notice that she is staring at me.

" you know it is rude to stare at people polka" I say. I just found a new name for her.

" What?! Oh sorry" she says while stumbling over her dustbin.

 _Seriously! How can someone be so clumsy_?

Third party Narration:

Days pass by and Mikan completes a month.

Mikan doesn't change her style of clothing and Natsume keeps taunting her and calls her polka never once calling her name. They keep passing comments to each other. But they know it is not a serious matter it is just friendly banter.

Sometimes Mikan catches Natsume laughing at her stupidity and laughs along with him.

They keep working and all seems to be going fine.

****** to be continued.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Miksn's POV :

(1 am Friday)

 _It has been a month now since I started working. I really need some sleep._

(8 am Friday)

I can hear my alarm ringing. _I don't wanna wake up! 5 more minutes, just 5._

I hit snooze and go back to sleep.

Finally I wake and look at my clock

"WHAT?! 8.45!"

I finally reach my office at 9:25. When I go inside Mr. Hyuuga's cabin to check if he has come and I see a girl with black hair sitting on his chair. When I enter her head turns immediately towards me like she was waiting for someone but by the look on her face I can tell I was not that person.

 _She has reddish – brown eyes. Just like Natsume._

I go in and introduce myself as 's P.A. She gives me an amused look and introduces herself as Aoi Hyuuga and tells me that she is Natsume's younger sister. I look carefully at her as if I was analysing her.

 _They both really look alike... She is so beautiful. Must be in their genes._

"So Mikan, how does is it feel like to work with my brother?" she asks me with a smile and before I reply she makes a face as if she has realized something

"Wait- you are Polka right?"

I nod curtly.

"Natsume keeps muttering about you to himself, I have caught him saying 'Polka is so clumsy', 'Polka's work is good, her stupidity amuses me till no end' and I keep wondering just who the hell is this polka?"

"Uh...okay."

"Come sit. Natsume is not coming for a while."

She makes me sit on the sofa and sits beside me. We discuss general topics like work, likes, dislikes and even weather. I come to know she likes reading books just like me.

 _She is pretty easy to talk to unlike her brother._

Then she comes to the cursed topic – boys.

"Are you going out with someone?" she ask

"No, I am not currently." I try to reply as formally as I can. After all she is a Hyuuga and Natsume's sister.

"Good… I mean are you looking for someone?" she asks me as if she is interrogating me.

"I want be focussed on my career and education for now. I don't think I am looking for someone." I reply

 _Why do people pry so much?_

Instead of her asking me another question, I ask her one

"What type of guys do you like?"

"Umm should be nice and sweet and caring, appearance wise I like guys with messy black hair and beautiful eyes."

And I blurt out "Percy Jackson!"

"OMG same!" She literally shouts out

"Why are you here Aoi?" I turn to see Natsume standing at the door.

"Oh hi! I just came to meet you. Can't I meet my brother?" Aoi says as she stands up and I do too.

"Whatever. Why are gossiping with Polka. She has work to do." He says with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry Natsume I just came to give an invitation card to the beach party."

"You came to give me an invitation to my own party? Are you seriously jobless?"

 _It is kind of funny._

I stand there hearing the two bicker and a giggle slips out of me. Aoi turns to me with a big sly grin and says

"I have an idea! Why don't you come to the party too! It will be fun."

"No no no. You don't have to invite me" I say as I wave my hand in denial.

"Yes, she doesn't have to come. She has work to do tomorrow." Natsume says agreeing with me.

As if completely ignoring what I said she argues with her brother

"Tomorrow is Saturday! It's a holiday for god's sake and the party is in the evening. She is coming. I am taking her with me." She says as she glares at her brother.

"Okay fine. Whatever. You can do whatever you want." He says raising both his hands up in defeat.

She then takes my address and phone number and tells me that she will pick me up at 6.

As I turn to leave the cabin taking my excuse from there. Natsume calls me out

"Polka it is a beach party." he says while emphasising on the word 'beach'

"Yes, I know."

"Don't wear your granny clothes and come." He says while smirking

I turn around and step out of the room leaving the siblings alone.

 _Damn that stupid smirk. What a jerk!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mikan POV :

(6 am – Saturday)

Normally I wouldn't wake so early on a holiday but I had to be somewhere in an hour.

 _RECAP FROM LAST NIGHT_

 _It was 8 pm when I decided to call my best friend, Iera. She worked in a beauty parlour as a part time job and I really needed a wax if wanted to wear 'beach appropriate' clothes._

 _Originally I had just called her to book an appointment for the morning but it prolonged into a talk for an hour and a half. Well you couldn't expect less when you call your best friend._

 _As I kept the phone down I saw an Aoi Hyuuga's name light up on my phone' screen._

' _Why would she be calling me? That to at night' I thought to myself and answered the call._

 _Aoi : Hey Mikan, Aoi here._

 _Me : Hii … how are you ?_

 _Aoi : Oh I am good! Anyways so there is a slight change in the plan for tomorrow, don't worry it is not something to worry about._

 _Me : Um okay. So what is it?_

 _Aoi : You will be staying over at our resort for a m=night because you know which party ends before midnight and the beach is quite far away from the city. So you can't just go back at dead night right? Don't worry. It will be fun. So are you cool with it?_

 _Me : Uh…yeah sure. So I need to pack for overnight right?_

 _Aoi : Yes! I'm glad you agreed. So I will pick you up at 6 pm. be ready okay. We will hit the beach as soon as we get there and don't worry brother would be going ahead of us. Okay bye goodnight!_

…

 _RECAP END_

So I was awake at 6 am as my appointment was an early morning one precisely at 7 am. I got ready and decided to walk till the parlour since I didn't own any vehicle. Iera had said she wouldn't be there in the morning shift so I had to ask for Laura. It was really boring and painful as I had to sit there for an hour for the whole process to be complete.

When I got back to the apartment it was empty. My two apartment mates weren't really home for the most of the time. God knows what they did. I ate breakfast and started to skim through my closet for clothes. To be honest I _know_ that my formal clothes are not that fashionable but I can't help it. I really didn't know what to buy at that time plus I just needed it for 6 months.

I decided to take my regular back pack. I packed a pair of loose jean shorts and a white graphic tee with the quote 'Exercise? Extra Fries' was printed for the next day and a pain of pyjamas.

"Okay. Now the real question is what to wear today at the party?"

I skimmed through my closet and finally found the perfect outfit. White shorts, a very loose white semi crochet top with long sleeves, a multi coloured strapless bikini top under it, gladiator sandals and a golden headband. I had decided to wear my hair down. I really wanted look good and wanted to make that jerk apologise to me for calling me a granny. I admit that he was really good looking and could make many hearts skip with a single move but when he opened his mouth my gorgeous image of him always used to shatter. Maybe it was only me because whenever eating lunch my female co-workers always had something good about him.

Before I knew it, it was 5 pm already. I quickly took a shower and started to get ready.

It was around 5:50 when Aoi called me telling me she was here. I quickly got my stuff, checked my bag to see whether I had taken everything. I rushed down and saw am Audi R8 standing right across the street and had no doubt it was Aoi's car. I mean nobody owned such a car in my neighbourhood. I crossed the street and saw her waving at and indicating me to get inside.

Aoi looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a light blue maxi dress and had her hair up in a messy bun.

"Whoa Mikan you look good" she said like she was wooing me.

"Thank you. You to look absolutely gorgeous. By the way how much time will it take to reach there?"

"Umm 2 hours approximately."

We talked about random stuff and she told me about the party. The beach was a small private beach and they owned a resort over there. She told me that her parents were also going to be there.

"I bet brother's jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

"No I don't look that great plus I bet he is accustomed to have beautiful ladies around him." I said while remembering my first encounter with him. Somehow she took a hint of what I was talking about.

"I know he is player and I hate that about him. Believe it or not I have confronted him about it a lot of times. But he is a really good person. Plus you are like his first P.A, who I have seen, he talks to like this."

"You mean him calling me Polka all the time and being rude?"

"Well I never said he was not a jerk."

It is fun talking to her. She is so easy to talk to. We talk about school and college. She tells me she is in her final year studying business. Then she starts talking about Natsume's friends who are attending the party. She talks about this one guy named Ruka Nogi like he put the stars in the sky.

"So are you and this guy Ruka dating?" I ask

A blush spread on her face as she replied "N-no we are not."

"Well do you like him?" I ask curiously. Now I look forward to meet this guy.

"N-no I d-do not. He is Natsume's best friend. I d-definitely don't like R-Ruka."

"You know Aoi a person can lie but their eyes don't."

She turns even redder.

"Well I do like him… a bit. But I bet he only thinks of me as Natsume's little sister."

"Did you ever tell him that 'Ruka I like you.'?"

"No"

"Then how will you know what he feels. I mean he may or may not like you but you will never know if you never ask him. You should definitely ask him."

"But what if he rejects me?"

"You will never know that if you don't ask him. You should ask him."

"I will try" she says

Before we knew it we were there. There is large open tent pitched with loud music playing and a bar. A little far away from the tent is a ramp over the sand and partly over the sea. The view takes my breath away.

 _Wow! So beautiful. One day I am going to have house on a beautiful beachside._

My thoughts get interrupted by Aoi pulling me by my hand. I tell her that I need to go to the washroom. She spots her brother whom I can't seem to find. So she points out to a poll and tells me to meet her there.

Natsume's POV :

I search for Aoi and Polka in the crowd. _They should have been here by now._

"Whom are you searching for Natsumeee?" asks Ruka teasingly

"Oh why do you ask Ruka? Don't you know he is searching for his dear P.A" Koko says while cooing

"Seriously you guys are like old ladies who do nothing but gossip." I turn to them and reply

A familiar sound enters the conversation "Well it is not their fault because you keep talking about her a lot." Well it is true but she is an interesting personality.

"Hi Aoi." Ruka and Koko greet her. But I don't see polka anywhere.

"Don't worry brother she has gone to the washroom." She says

"She probably is hiding because she might be wearing granny clothes." I snicker in my defence

Aoi takes the champagne glass from me and smugly says "You will see brother, you will see."

"Say Natsume if you are not into her can I ask her?" asks Koko with a big grin.

"Fuck off." I grunt still deciphering what Aoi said.

Suddenly Aoi started rush towards someone and started shouting "Oh there you are! I thought you got lost." My guess it is Polka so I turn around with a smirk on my face.

"Hey didn't you say your P.A wore granny clothes." Koko whispers in my ear.

I catch my voice in my throat. As they come near I feel my heart skip a beat.

 _What?! Seriously! Get your shit together Natsume._ I tell myself.

 **-X-**

 **WELL…. how is it?**

 **Please comment your views about this chapter.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading :)**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEWS ABOUT THE CHAPTER .**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **ALL THE LOVE...**

 **-X-**

Natsume's POV:

 _Is that really polka?_

As they approach us Aoi whispers something in Polka's ear which makes her smile.

"It is not good to stare at people Natsume" says Mikan with a smirk on her face.

"Uh- yeah sorry" I snap out of my daze as Koko pushes me aside and takes Mikan's hand.

"And who might you be my lovely senorita?" Koko asks while kissing her hand.

"Shut up Koko. Stop flirting with her!" Aoi says while laughing a little.

Mikan's POV:

I introduce myself to Natsume's friends. I see that Natsume is wearing dark coloured jeans and a white v-neck shirt with sneakers. This is the first time I am seeing him wear casuals. He looks really good in those, not that he doesn't look good every day but unlike every day he seems quiet today and I know why. The look on his face when he first saw me today explained it all.

"So, Pol-er- Mikan. You look different today. You don't look like a granny" Natsume says in an attempt to tease me.

"Well yes I do. Weren't you the one who told me to wear 'Beach appropriate' clothing?" I say while emphasising the words 'beach appropriate'.

"Oh my god! Will you two stop flirting?!" Aoi said while pulling me behind her in a protective manner. "You know what you two continue. WE" she took the other two by their hands "will take our leaves." This tainted Natsume's face with a slight blush. _Am I hallucinating or did he really blush?_

I took a glass of champagne from the waiter who was serving them.

"You drink?" He asks in a stupid manner

"Duh. I am 22. Why did you think I did not?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I just thought well you didn't seem like the one to drink." While staring at me awkwardly

"You seriously are acting weird today. Don't fall for me Natsume." I say teasingly.

"Not even in your wildest dreams." He says defensively "I just thought you know that you were not the going out type."

 _What he said was absolutely wrong. I may not be the Hard core Party type but I did go out._

"Natsume you don't know me one bit."I say calmly

"Well you never talk about yourself."

"Why the hell would I talk about myself to my boss?" I said while looking him in the eye.

"Point to be noted." He said while sipping his champagne. And then there was a really awkward silence between us. I decide to not look at him like a boss anymore I mean it was really awkward to talk to your boss about regular stuff.

"Awkward!" I said in a high pitched voice and we both laughed a bit and I started asking him random questions.

"Which college did you attend?" I asked

"NYU."

"Whoa high-five! Me too." I raised my hand to get a high five. Okay maybe I was being ridiculous but it was way better than being silent.

"So what was your major?" I asked

"Business."

"Any girlfriend?" _Ughh curse my mouth! Who asks their boss about their love life?!_

"No." he says while staring into my eyes and smirking.

"I'm sorry. I mean I was just curious." I said while waving my hand frantically.

Then Aoi comes in and ,thank god, interrupts us.

"Brother you seriously are boring her. I thought you would have better skills. So I have decided to steal her. Byeeee." she said while pulling me beside her.

She introduced me to her parents whom I thought would be scary but were really nice and sweet. She literally introduced me to almost everyone.

Time slips by very easily. It was almost 10.30 and I was damn hungry. So Aoi and I went to the dinner table. I was really thankful that she was giving me company or else I had thought I would have been left alone. We ate a little as we had planned to go dancing after that. Yes there was dancing. I had thought it would be some high profile part where people would just be sipping champagne but there was dancing and people had left their inhibitions and were dancing.

While we were eating we saw Natsume and his friends talking to a group of people. We decided not to join them and hit the dance floor. I saw Natsume looking at us as we headed towards the dance floor but he turned away as soon as I caught his eye.

I danced a lot and danced like nobody was watching .It was really fun. I felt like was back in college in a party singing and dancing and laughing like crazy. Dancing with Aoi felt like I had known her for a very long time. After sometime we got separated but could still see her. I took a step forward and bumped into someone, when I looked up I saw Natsume.

"I AM SORRY I DIDN'T SEE." I screamed so that he could hear

"HOW COULD YOU WHEN YOU WERE BUSTING SOME BOMB ASS MOVES." He said while grinning

"BOMB ASS MOVES? SERIOUSLY" I nudged him a little and we both broke into a laugh. Then the song 'what do you mean' started playing and he started dancing while sing the song to me. And for some reason I could only laugh. He grabbed my hand and we danced together with no particular style.

"SHOW ME YOUR MOVES" I shouted

"MOVES?" he asked

"YEAH MOVES LIKE THE SHAMPOO AD MOVE" I said and flipping my hair from left the side to the right side of my head and back again to the left side.

"OKAY! WATCH ME WHIP WATCH ME NAE-NAE" he said as he did the steps

I couldn't control my laughter "NEVER IN MY LIFE HAD I THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU DOING THAT!"

"NEVER IN MY LIFE HAD I THOUGHT I WOULD DO THAT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

We looked at each other, laughing and smiling widely at each other and believe me time did not stop nor there was any kind of spark but it felt like I could look at his eyes forever.

"WANNA GET OUT?" He asked

"YEAH SURE."


	6. Chapter 6

Mikan POV:

As we try to skim through the crowd Natsume grabs my hand and I follow him. We finally get out of the dance floor.

It was already near midnight.

"So where to?" I ask

"I know a perfect place. Wait a minute. I've got to get something. Can I get you something?"

I remember that my bag is kept at the baggage counter and ask him to get it for me. He came after 5 minutes carrying my bag and packets of chips and drinks.

"Let's go." He says while I try and take some of the load off him. We walk towards the ramp. When we reached its entrance he kept all the stuff down and opened the door for me like chauffeurs do.

"After you Miss."

I bowed and thanked him. We walked till the end of the ramp and sat down. There was silence for a bit but it was not the awkward kind this time. It was quite peaceful.

"You know when I was little my family used to come here for the summers and I used to sit here every evening." He said

"It is a beautiful place to come to."

"I always thought I would become a sailor and sail all the oceans." He continued "But little did I know then that I had to succeed my father in his business. I was still 10 when I came to know I couldn't be a sailor, it was a little heart breaking but I guess you just have to go with the flow."

I didn't say anything because to be honest there was nothing I could say to him now.

"Did you always want to study psychology?" he asked. Now we were sitting facing each other.

"I wouldn't say that I wanted to always. You know when I was like really small like 3-4 years old when I didn't know there was something like a career I used to say I want to be a mommy." I laughed and Natsume started to giggle. "I chose psychology because I was always interested in human behaviour like why people behave a certain way or how do they think. I am thinking to branch out though."

"Branch out?" he asked

"I was thinking of going into research… You know I love reading books and I always wanted to and still want open a library."

"Is that why you took this job?" he said while taking a swig out of a fancy looking bottle.

"No, not particularly. I took it to fund my further education."

"You want?" he asked while holding the bottle towards me.

"What is it?" I asked before taking it.

"Water." He replied

"Water?"

"Yes, water."

"In such a fancy bottle. I thought it would be wine or something." I looked at it carefully and the label did say water! I turned it around to take a better look at it.

"It has like 20 ingredients! Whoa seriously." He laughed at my comment as I searched for its price tag and I gasped.

"What?" he asked while stifling his laughter

"This friggin' water is for 70 dollars! What the hell! I better look like Beyoncé after drinking it." I literally took a sip from it and boy, it tasted damn nasty.

"How was the water?" he asked

I stuck my tongue out in reply "It was nasty. Honestly expensive water I am disappointed in you" I said while looking at the bottle. "If I ever had this water like if I was ever given this water I would keep it to ward off evil spirits."

We both laughed like complete idiots. I laid down on the ramp. It was a beautiful new moon night and the sky was clear. Natsume laid down beside me and was really close. His left arm was brushing my right arm. I felt a bit nervous. Natsume opened a bag of chips and we both ate it peacefully, in silence till every piece in the bag was over.

"Mikan?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you…?"

"Did you what?"

"Did you ever date someone?"

"Yeah. Yes, in college. But we broke up after a year."

"My first girlfriend was in high school. Her name was Luna. She broke my heart and after that I never considered dating."

"We need never be hopeless because we can never be irreparably broken." I said quoting John Green.

He smiled at me soothingly but before he could say anything I turned towards him and rested my head on one hand and started my babble

"You know Natsume you are like those movie characters who are rich and extremely good looking and get heartbroken and stuff then switch to playing with people's emotion. But then someone always comes along and changes their life and blah blah blah blah blah… but many times the last part never happens, so you can't just keep up your shitty attitude. You need change yourself for yourself and no one else is going to do it for you."

He turns towards me and just stares at me.

"What?" I ask

"You are really beautiful." He whispers

"Because I am not wearing granny clothes?" I ask

"No. It is just that now that I am looking at you from such proximity I have realised that you are really beautiful…, smart and really hardworking" He says softly. I blush and as he starts playing with my hair I blush in deeper shades of pink. This continues for some time till I feel myself falling asleep

"We should go. It might be past 1 am" I say softly while holding his hand which had started caressing my forehead.

"Okay." He replies and gets up.

We get up and take all the stuff and walk to the resort. I see that the party is about to wrap up. It might be really late. Tomorrow Aoi and I had decided to leave by 11 am.

We get inside the resort and he talks to a worker there and hands me a key.

"Your room is just beside mine."

"Uh okay thanks." I said. I was getting really drowsy

"You can come to my room if you feel scared." He says cheekily

"Haha. Nice joke Natsume." I say while lightly slapping him on his arm.

We get into the elevator. Ours is the 4th floor. He walks me to my room and stops there.

"I was wondering Mikan, if you would like to come for dinner with me on Tuesday?" he asked while giving me a nervous smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask while staring into his eyes. A slight blush appears on his face.

He clears his throat and rephrases the question "Would you like to go out on a date with me on Tuesday night?"

"I would love to." I reply.

We both were smiling like idiots but honestly it didn't matter. We bade each other good night and went into our rooms.

 **1 and a half year later:**

It was 4 am and I was half asleep. I turned to see Natsume's peaceful face. He really looked like an angel while sleeping. I snuggled closer to him as quietly as possible trying to not wake him up but he did wake up.

"What happened babe?" he asked in his raspy voice

"Nothing. Just going back to sleep." I replied softly

He pulled me closer to him and I closed my eyes.

"I love you Mikan." He whispered sweetly into my ear.

"I love you too Natsume" I said while he wrapped his arms around me.

 _I never had thought that I would fall in love when I applied for the job._

 _I never had thought that I would find someone who accepted me for who I am._

 _I never had thought I could feel so much love for someone._

 _But now Everything has changed._

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **That's it folks!**_

 _ **How was it?**_

 _ **This was my first fanfic and I hope you guys liked it :)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **All the love,**_

 _ **Gauri.**_


End file.
